Forever Forgotten
by BloodyDojo159
Summary: One year after the tragic event, Gaia comes back to destroy Olympus but there is something stopping her achieving that. The question is what. T for fighting and maybe swearing.  Being re-written
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riodan does.**

Third Person POV

It was August 18th 2013, one year after the tragic event that shook Olympus to its core. It was foretold that tomorrow will be the day Gaia will rise again with more power than she had before. God, campers greek and roman and hunters prepared as hard they could but they knew it was hopeless for the only hero that had any chance to destroy her was already dead thanks to that stupid Poseidon. It was last year when Percy Jackson was killed by the god he thought that was his father. Many people were depressed but they knew they had to concentrate with the matter on hand but everyone will still remember what happened that certain August 18th.

Flashback

The sound of earth, thunder and water clashing against each other was heard miles away. One side stood Percy, an eighteen year old boy with green eyes that were a tinted brilliant blue that boys name was Percy, on the other side stood Gaia in her true form. The only reason Percy didn't die was that he got the blessings of both Thor and Pontus from the quest he was given.

The battle stretched for hours and neither of them faltered as they attacked each other relentlessly. Then suddenly, a boy not much older than Percy suddenly appeared and attacked Gaia. That boy was Vincent and he too was son of Poseidon. He received Poseidon's blessing but Percy knew he didn't stand a chance. Percy saw a chance to end the war when Vincent and Gaia were fighting and Gaia weak spot was exposed. He took this chance and was about to kill Gaia when suddenly a trident came out of nowhere and stabbed both him and Gaia, Percy having lost the curse of Achilles knew that his time was coming.

The other gods came out of nowhere and stood in horror as Percy said his last words towards Poseidon "I thought you were my father but after Vincent came you ignored me and favoured him because he killed a hellhound at fifteen. I hope you die you pathetic excuse for a parent." With that Percy turned into dust his essence going to the underworld.

Zeus looked at Poseidon and asked "Why in the name of Tartarus did you kill Percy, Poseidon?"

"My real son was about to die, how would I know that idiot was behind Gaia!" retorted an angry Poseidon. As he said this he walked over to his trident and got it out from the marble floor a few feet away from Gaia "See I killed Gaia, I doubt Percy could've done that." Just as he said that Gaia laughed and said "How little you understand, your puny weapons can't kill me they can put me to sleep and injure me but they can't kill me. I will awaken next year and I will be stronger than ever." Gaia then turned into dust and was blown away.

End Flashback

Now after one year the time has come for Gaia to awaken and everyone was on guard, patrolling 24/7 armed with spears and swords ready to battle. All the gods (minor and Olympian) were there helping out and getting ready. Poseidon though was relaxing and saying that the greatest hero can handle Gaia and that Vincent was that hero. Everyone knew Poseidon had changed but not for the better for he had become proud and would always brag at how Vincent did this and how he did that. It would irritate the gods a lot and when they complained at how he was ego-filled Poseidon would suddenly get angry and cause a storm while talking about how the gods were jealous of Vincent's accomplishments.

Just then there was a earthquake knocking several campers to the ground. A hand then shot up out of the earth and sand started surrounding it, giving the hand a bigger appearance and more power. Another hand shot up smashing several trees and sending an earthquake knocking the rest of the campers to their feet. Everyone quickly stood up and got their weapons as the earth started to rise and create earthborns. The campers, roman and greek charged at the army while the hunters climbed the remaining trees (which weren't a lot) and shot arrow after arrow at the approaching army. A hollow laugh filled the air as the earth swirled around the two hands as they grew a body. A huge shadow was casted as Gaia stood there not in her true form but still more powerful then the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero of Olympus, Rick Riodan does.**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Everybody knew their time was up but still fought, praying for a miracle to turn the war to their favour. Their prayers must have been answered because at that moment, ice shot up out of the ground destroying half of the earthborn army. Once they rose up they flew towards Gaia and stabbed her on all the vital spots (heart, lungs, brain etc) she screamed in pain but it didn't stop there. A huge tidal wave rose up destroying the rest of the earthborn army and hit Gaia straight on. Everyone's faces were confused except Poseidon who shouted "Look at that, my son destroyed the earthborn army and hurt Gaia see that is what a true hero is unlike you weaklings."

A laugh suddenly filled the camp however as a hooded figure appeared holding a spear with all the different shades of blue. He spoke in an icy tone "What you mean the idiot who was hiding under the dining table the whole time, you really are pathetic Poseidon." All the gods, hunters and campers raised their weapons at the hooded person, but after looking who it was Hades lowered his weapons and stepped forward and said "You really are going on with the deal?" The hooded person replied with no emotion "of course I'm going on with the deal, I want nothing more to do with the gods."

Hooded Person POV

I marched towards Gaia who was recovering and said "Well, are you going to stay there like the lazy Primordial god you are, or are you going to get your butt off of the ground and fight?" To say Gaia was mad was an understatement, she looked like she would kill me even if it took her whole life. She got up and sent a huge sand tsunami that killed several campers before it fell on me but by then I was ready and got the water from the creek and turned it to ice to form a shield around me. Then I split my shield turning it into ice shards and pointed my finger at Gaia to which the ice shards went and inflicted a lot of damage to her by hitting the spots where she was already damaged. I then made then ice turn into water and flickering my wrist made the water go inside of her and boil. Taking the time to look at the damage I made several water clones of myself and sent them to help the campers, after that I turned towards Gaia who looked ready to faint. She didn't faint though for which I was impressed considering not many immortals still live with those injuries, but I have a job to do. I drew my spear while walking towards Gaia who was still recovering and said "Not bad Gaia but no living being can beat me while I am on a mission" and with that I through the spear and it imbedded itself where her lung should be. With a final scream her essence was sent to Tartarus and hopefully staying there but what I failed to notice was that a powerful wind that swept the battlefield blow my hood back showing my face. Damn.

Everyone's POV (except Hades)

WHAT! Is that…

Third Person POV

Standing there in flesh was the legendary Percy Jackson retriever of Zeus's lightning bolt and Hades helm of darkness, navigator of the sea of monsters, savoir of Artemis, bearer of the titan Atlas curse for a few minutes, helped going through the labyrinth of Daedalus, bathed in the river Styx, slayer of countless monsters, weakened Hyperion enough for the satyrs to make him maple tree, eraser of the titan Iapetus memories, gave Luke the knife so he could kill himself, declined immortality and instead made the gods swear that they will claim all the campers by thirteen and for new cabins to be made and finally got the blessing of Thor and Pontus. Percy walked past the shocked faces of the campers and stood directly in front of Hades and said "I did my part of the deal you should do your part. "Wait, what deal?" Asked Athena but he ignored her and glared at Hades while tapping his foot impatiently. Finally after a while Hades sighed and said "Very well you and your friends can go in the River Lethe, but I ask you again do you really want to erase your memories?" Without hesitation Percy answered "Yes." After Percy said that, Hades and Percy disappeared in a flash leaving a very confused and shocked camp. "Well" said Zeus who was both shocked and confused "We better start re-building this place and once Hades come back we can ask question, okay?" The camp nodded and went to start re-building camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riodan does.**

**Third Person POV**

RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG. A hand slowly stretched out and turned off the alarm clock. He slowly slid off the bed and went to the bathroom; his name was Patrick fourteen years old black messy hair and chocolate brown eyes tinted with light green. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, afterwards he walked down the stairs ready to start a new day. He quickly scarfed down his food and packed his bag. When he finished he said goodbye to his mum and dad and headed towards his high school.

**Patrick POV**

As I was walking to my high school I started thinking about the dreams I got from the god of the dead Hades. He said that I was the recarnation of the hero of Olympus Percy Jackson; the hero that retrieved Zeus lightning bolt, Hades helm of darkness and the Golden Fleece, saved Artemis and held the sky, won a battle against Ares, went to the labyrinth and came out alive, blew up Hephaestus old forge, erased Iapetus memory, along with Nico and Thalia found Hades sword that could bring or kill anything, bathed in the river Styx, battled Kronos army, weakened Hyperion so that Grover could turn him to a maple tree, came up with the plan to stop Typhoon, evenly matched Kronos until Luke managed to kill himself, was offered godhood but declined, managed to get the golden eagle, freed Thanatos, destroyed Polybotes and helped kill the other giants. It's been about two days since I've seen flashes of Percy's life I hope I can see the rest. Just as I finished spacing out I arrived at my high school. There was as always were my friends Lucas, Peter, Adam and Oliver who were the recarnation waiting for me at the door. After the greetings we went inside to go to our first class. During the last class of the day I suddenly blacked out. In my dream I saw Hades which did not surprise me that much since I was expecting this I asked "Would you show me the rest of Percy Jackson's life?" He nodded and clapped. I watched the rest of Percy's memories him battling against Gaia, the betrayal, his death, Hades appearing and the deal, him coming back and destroying Gaia for good, going to the river Lethe and finally dipping himself in the river. I felt every emotion Percy felt the betrayal, the pain of death, anger, sadness, relief and finally freedom. I stared in shock at the way Poseidon treated his son it was evil in every way. I finally understood why Percy wanted a new life his life there was always a burden on his shoulders but when he was reborn it was lifted and replaced with freedom. I thanked Hades and woke up in a hospital. After several checks I was released and went back home. I walked to my room and jumped on my bed thinking about Percy's life and my friends old life. After awhile I passed out on the bed.


End file.
